The Mess That We Made
by furyofthetimelords
Summary: After a night out, Clarke finds herself unexpectedly engaged. That's where it all begins. AU.


A/N: this is adapted from the prompt '"we were both drunk when you proposed to me and i accidentally posted about it across social media so now we're hungover and trying to figure out this mess bc we're not even dating" from a tumblr post since after the last one I wrote I'm in the mood to write more Raven/Clarke stuff.

The first part of this is just social media stuff, while the next bit will have some prose. I just wanted to post this now as a little fun thing so it might take a while to update, but I promise it's happening.

Also, spelling errors are on purpose, to imitate drunken social media use/texting.

* * *

Chapter One

"Hey, Hey! Clarke!"

"What?"

"Marry me!"

"What?"

"Marry me. C'mon, it'll be great!"

"Sure! I'll do it. You don't need to convince me, y'know."

"Awesome! You're the best, Clarke."

/

 **Raven Reyes**

August 13 at 1:40am

SHE SAI D YESSSSSS ! WE'REGONNA GET MARGRI ED - with **Clarke Griffin**

Like – Comment – Share

 **Jasper Jordan, Monty Green, Octavia Blake** and **7 others** like this

/

(Messages: 18 unread)

(Mom, 8:00 AM): You didn't tell me you were dating Raven - Mom.

(Mom, 9:01 AM): Do you want me to help with the wedding planning? - Mom

(missed call, Mom, 9:30 AM)

(Mom, 9:31 AM): Clarke, can you pick up? I want to talk to you - Mom

(Wells, 9:32 AM): you didn't tell me you and raven are dating ?

(Wells, 9:32 AM): I MEAN ENGAGED?

(Wells: 9:33 AM): WHAT THE FUCK CLARKE

(Wells: 9:34 AM) Sorry accidental caps lock. Hope you're not too hungover.

(Bellamy, 9:41 AM): Thanks for looking out for O.

(Bellamy, 9:42 AM): Congrats with u & Raven btw. didn't know u were dating.

(Octavia, 9:50 AM): U n Raven ? ? O.O

(Octavia, 9:50 AM): i mean i get it bc ur totally made for each other but why didn't u tell me before?!

(Octavia, 9:51 AM): i better b a bridesmaid or else :p

(missed call, Octavia, 9:53AM)

(Jasper, 1:21 AM): CAL LLED IT ! ! IN B4 ANY 1 ELSE

(Jasper, 10:00 AM): did I kiss anyone? I found a hickey ? On my leg ? Were they hot ;) ?

(Jasper, 10:32 AM): Nevermind Mont told me I tried to jump a keg. :(((((

(Jasper, 10:38 AM): But still did I kiss any1?

(Jasper, 10:39 AM) ...also have u seen my socks ? :/

(Jasper, 10:45 AM) WAIT YOU'RE ENGAGED ? TO RAVEN ?

(Jasper, 10:45 AM) Am I the only one who didn't know or ? :/

(Monty, 10:01 AM): Jasper says you're engaged?

(Monty, 10:04 AM): To Raven?

(Monty, 10:04 AM): He's kind of mad now. Was it a drunk thing or?

/

(You, 11:35 AM): I feel like death. Can u pick me up Wells?

(You, 11:36 AM): ENGAGED ? I'm not dating Raven. Or anyone.

(Wells, 11:36 AM): Raven posted it last night. Apparently you said yes.

/

"Hey, Clarke, do you want me to pick you up?"

"I'm engaged?"

"Raven posted it last night. Apparently she asked you."

"I don't remember any of it."

"Well, everyone knows now."

"No..."

"Yeah, it's facebook official now."

"My mom has probably seen it."

"She called me too. Wanted to know how long you and Raven had been a thing."

"She didn't."

"She did."

"Never let me go out alone drunk again. Ever."

"Sorry, my dad had a function on. And you know I can't just escape those. Being a Jaha comes with responsibilities."

"Ugh, your dad sucks sometimes, y'know?"

"I know, but there are things I need to do if I want to be successful. Anyway, about your engagement..."

"Ugh. I'll need to find Raven. Get her to take the post down."

"You sure she's awake?"

"I'll have to try. I can't believe this mess."

/

(messages: 12 unread)

(O, 9:45 AM): you and Clarke ? when did that happen? ?

(The Asshole, 9:30 AM): Are you dating Clarke? When did it start?

(The Asshole, 9:31 AM): Can we talk?

(The Asshole, 9:31 AM): Please?

(The Asshole, 9:32 AM): I just want to know what's going on

(The Asshole, 9:32 AM): Raven?

(The Asshole, 9:33 AM): Engaged ?

(missed call, The Asshole, 9:40 AM)

(missed call, The Asshole, 9:41 AM)

(missed call, The Asshole, 9:42 AM)

(missed call, The Asshole, 10:00 AM)

(Jas, 10:23 AM): U dating Clarke now ?

(Jas, 10:30 AM): also sorry if I kissed u or her. I might have. There's hickeys.

(Jas, 10:32 AM): Wait no false alarm. I think.

(Chemistry, 10:35 AM): You and Clarke?

(Chemistry, 10:35 AM): Jasper just showed me the post, btw. Is it real?

(Clarke: 12:03 PM): Hey, Raven? Can we talk? Please?

(Clarke: 12:05 PM): I'd text what this is about, but I think you already know. Can we talk?

(missed call, Clarke, 12:32 PM)

(missed call, Clarke, 12:53 PM)

(missed call, Clarke, 1:34 PM)

(You, 2:00 PM): Hey sorry Clarke I saw your message late. Just woke up.

/

"Engaged?"

"Yeah, I guess drunk me thought it was a great idea."

"My mom is freaking out right now."

"Badly? Sorry. I shouldn't have posted that."

"No, no. She's just asking about wedding planning."

"Wait. Really?"

"Yeah. She's really into this."

"She's gonna be disappointed you're not actually with me."

"She keeps asking when I'm going to settle down. I don't think telling her it was a mistake would make it better."

"So you want me to lie?"

"I guess? I mean, just for a little while? Maybe?"

"Well, I don't really have any reason to say no. I mean, if drunk me thought it was a good idea..."

"Everyone thinks we're dating anyway..."

"Yeah."

"Should we have a story?"

"Oh, yeah. Definitely."

"Gotta make it credible. Also, Finn keeps calling."

"Oh. Maybe this might get him off your back?"

"It probably would."

"So, it works out for both of us?"

"Yeah. I mean, if you want."

"No, it's alright. Like I said, mom will stop bothering me about 'finding the right person' and all."

"Well, if you're up for it, Griffin."

"I'm in."

"So, let's do this, wifey."

"Don't ever say that again. Besides, we're not married."

"Fine. You suck the fun out of everything, Griffin."

/

 **Clarke Griffin**

1 hr

Yeah, we've been together a while now. Fooled you all. ;) But now we're gonna get married. Love you so much, Raven :) - with **Raven Reyes**

Like - Comment - Share

 **Jasper Jordan, Monty Green, Octavia Blake** and **7 others** like this

 **Jasper Jordan**

WHAT ? WELLS LIED TO ME

Like – Reply – 55mins

 **Jasper Jordan**

YOU TWO ARE REALLY TOGETHER?

Like – Reply – 55mins

 **Jasper Jordan**

? I'm so offended rn.

Like – Reply – 55mins

 **Monty Green**

Congrats to you both! Why keep it a secret? (is what **Jasper** wanted to ask :P)

Like – Reply – 54mins

 **Raven Reyes**

 **Monty** we were waiting for the right time. Guess that was now. **Jasper** we'll never tell. Gotta keep some secrets. ;)

Like – Reply – 52mins

 **Octavia Blake**

I'm calling bridesmaid right now. Or else.

Like – Reply – 54mins


End file.
